


Fearful Flying

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan promised James he'd never have to face his fear of heights again and yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearful Flying

**Author's Note:**

> CREATURES KICK  
>  ROAD TO E3 SHALL YOU NEVER END
> 
>  
> 
> 2kficteen/tinypeckers.tumblr.com baes.

James was absolutely furious. He’d been there, done that and had brought home the space needle slush cup to go with it. Sure, it hadn’t come from the top of the needle but the gift shop down below was just as good. This had drained the last of his patience. They’d forced him on a gondola ride! Really? What were they thinking? This was just too much. James would get himself into it because he had to. This was the road to E3. The road to E3 was paved with the blood, sweat and tears of those tortured by it and boy, was James god damn tortured by it.

“This isn’t fair.” James whined. He shakily climbed aboard the slowly moving gondola. It had glass all around it so that its riders could look at but James wanted to squeeze his eyes shut. Heights had never been his friend and right now neither was Jordan.

 

 

“See? Isn’t this cool James?” Spencer gushed. James was not impressed with his false excitement. He knew that Spencer was an asshole when he wanted to be. James was quite aware that at any second Spencer and anyone of the horrible people sharing the gondola with him would attempt to rock it. If that happened James would be very close to jumping out.

“This is not cool; it’s so far from cool I feel like I’m burning in hell. Look, I’m sweating!” James cried out. Dex, who was sitting across from him, cackled in a rather evil mannerism.

“No, James – that’s just fear.” Spencer offered helpfully. James hated him. He did not hate Spencer or even Dex more than he could hate Jordan right now though. James hated himself just as much however. He was insane. James was insane. He willingly climbed aboard a death trap. James willingly climbed aboard this tiny, cheaply made bubble.

 

 

It sped up as it started its ascent. James couldn’t help the squeak that escaped between his lips.

“What was that?” Dex laughed. James couldn’t wait to throw bugs or something at him to make the boy squeal. He settled for scowling at him instead. James could argue his case for all he wanted but there was only one person who deserved his ranting. The bastard that had sworn the space needle was the end of all of this madness, Jordan. They had a truce. Jordan had broken it. He deserved every swear word under the sun. James couldn’t wait to list them for him.

“Just let me suffer in peace.” James begged. They were dangerously high now and James was about five minutes from ruining his clean pants.

“It’s okay James, it’s only twenty minutes long.” Spencer was probably trying to be reassuring. It failed. In fact, James suddenly felt ten times worse.

 

 

At the top of the mountain, James rushed from the death trap gondola. He’d never been so glad to stand upon free ground. He basked in the… emptiness of the attraction. There was barely anybody in sight. He could see the shutters across half of the snack bars. There was no sign of their friends.

“Oh,” Stefani was glancing down at her phone. “They’ve gone back down… the rides are closed.” Stefani looked quite disappointed. James stared at her. She looked up and smiled awkwardly at him.

“I’m not going back down.” James warned her. That got Dex to laugh again. James wanted to hit him in his stupid face. He restrained himself. “I’m not getting back on that thing.” His voice wavered.

“James, if you don’t go down on the gondola you don’t go down at all.” Stefani told him. Spencer snorted. James rolled his eyes at them both.

“Can you just tell Jordan that I hate him?” James asked as he sauntered back to his death trap. Stefani nodded and returned to her phone.

 

 

oOo

 

 

“James says that he hates me.” Jordan pouted. How could James hate him? He was treating him to so many nice things! A gondola was so romantic and fun… what was there to complain about? Jordan knew that James would throw the slush cup back in his face. That was half of the fun of picking the gondola rides. He knew James would have a tantrum. Jordan had anticipated and actually wanted it to happen. A whiny, grumpy James made great content and Jordan had always loved calming him down with sweet words and gentle kisses. James was easy to piss off and just as easy to win over. Dan rolled his eyes at Jordan’s whining.

“You know he’ll be fine when he gets down here. If anything, James will be so scared he’ll run straight into your arms.” Dan reassured his friend. Jordan got this whimsical look on his face and Dan was quick to check out after that.

 

 

When the gondola containing James and Jordan’s friends arrived, Jordan was ecstatic. He really had believed that what Dan had said was going to happen. It was stupid, really, James was a live wire. His feet were stomping the moment they stepped out of the gondola. His face was thunder and the growl that came from his lips was just as fierce. Jordan swallowed. He was going to get it. He should have prepared and yet all he had was an awkward whimper. James came to a halt a couple of steps from Jordan. He glared. He breathed heavily through his nose. Jordan waited for the onslaught of insults. They did not come. James released his breath. He softened his face. He turned and then he walked away. Jordan frowned and looked to his friends for an explanation. Everyone else felt just as confused as Jordan’s face portrayed.

 

 

“James, aren’t you going to say something?” Dex pressed. He had had to share a gondola with the most pent up, angry and frightened James he had ever seen. When those doors had opened Dex had been waiting for a storm. He had received such a pathetic rain storm.

“No, Dexter – I am fine.” James spat.

“Are we cool then?” Jordan asked, half smiling. Had he got away with this? James did not reply. Jordan wasn’t used to being ignored. He stalked after the other man. Everyone else stayed behind but the camera wasn’t too far away. If a fight broke out they would be ready to record it. “James, c’mon – don’t be like this.” Jordan begged. He’d caught up with the other man but James kept his back to him. Jordan tried to shimmy his way around James but he couldn’t.

 

 

James was adamant that he could ignore Jordan. He could see the man’s pout in the corner of his eye. He did not want to give in. Jordan could be cute when he wanted to be. The man might be in love with cats but he could look like a sad puppy dog at the drop of his hat. James had to give in when Jordan began to whine and damn it, did his eyes have to water?

“You’re an asshole.” James huffed before he pulled Jordan into a hug. The goofy man giggled as he was embraced. James still pulled a face when Jordan a wet and sloppy kiss to his cheek. He accepted it. But he pulled Jordan back and looked him very seriously in his eyes.

“That was the last time I get on something like that.” James warned dangerously. Jordan nodded.

“Of course, you’re never going to face your fear of heights again.” Jordan reassured. James smiled. Jordan knew he couldn’t keep his promise but so long as James kept talking to him it was fine. 


End file.
